The Veil
by sassyaly311
Summary: A young girl going through wacky times and needs all the support she can get. This story is tied with my other story, mentioned in my author's note. Read and review please, I'd appreciate it X3 even half-***ed responses lol. Rated T for the time being.


**Author's Note:** "The Veil" is my first story. So please: read and review but no flaming; friendly or constructive criticism are welcomed. I don't own slenderman, Victor, or whatever. Also, this story is tied with my other story called "**Painstaking Serenade**" which is a work in progress under the _**Chzo Mythos**_ category. I suggest reading that first anyway or follow along with it at least. Without further adieu, I hope you all enjoy the story!

***Edit:** I had to make small changes, nothing major.

* * *

_Chapter I_

A luminous black-blue hue stretched over the sky. The air smelled faintly of petrichor that hovered lightly over the fresh scent of the drizzling cool rain. It trickled and tapped in a calm and soothing manner, like if each drop were kissing my skin... until the storm grew stronger and heavier. I didn't want my stuff to get wet, but this is not so much the case now since my whole person is being drenched along side my uniform, and I've been suffering from the biting cold ever since I left the house. Apparently, life has other plans for me, perhaps I needed to take care of some unfinished business which I don't even want to think about in the very least.

The rain truly is beautiful... it comforts me and sings to me a natural lullaby that can ease me to sleep. I've been waiting by the bus stop for nearly an hour and my legs feel like weights wrapped around my ankles. I have three bags; hopefully it will be enough during my stay. I had hope the bus would arrive soon.

The pouring rain hissed and muttered as thunder rumbled powerfully. The night sky cracked into two from a jagged bolt of lightening with thin-like branches sprouting from it; it's a rare and primeval beauty. A bleak wind teared into my long, auburn brown tresses followed by another gust of wind that sent my wavy hair wildly fluttering within the misty air. Soft shades of gray from the clouds scattered across the land, I gazed up at them while listening to the symphony of the storm rather than sulking about it. Besides, I have bigger problems to worry about even if worrying doesn't help either.

I would've called my brother and let him know I'm running a bit late, but the problem is I have no signal and it keeps making this strange heavily distorted white noise. That wasn't the strangest thing however. From within the distance, amongst the foggy, isolated road on the side, I saw a figure who was never there before, an odd-looking gentleman. Although I can't see well from afar and my current prescribed glasses will only help so little anyway; even from afar he's the tallest man I had ever seen with the blackest suit and palest skin.

And never I thought it was possible... humans couldn't possibly get any bigger in height than that. I'm shorter than my friends, although, apparently, they're average than that broad shouldered male wearing some kind of a frightful expression...

The man appears awfully thin, just standing there looking inhumane with abnormally long arms hanging loosely at his sides with the tips of his fingers almost reaching past his knees. It's so unnatural about the way he stood there. Then again, maybe it's just me. However, he reminded me of someone I knew, but it's like a distant memory manifesting itself before me. Although my father was never forthright and understanding, I had been a happy child even if my childhood was to be an unhappy one.

It was meant to be pure and unconditional, but a horrible incident jeopardized my relationship with my father. Good thing he'll be on business overseas for about a month while I'm chilling at the Wilde residence until further notice. Suddenly, my head turned in the opposite direction to where the sound of the bus' engine is coming from and I sighed in relief, forgetting about the stranger.

I assumed he was going to board too but he didn't. I paid my fare and took a seat next to the window. As the bus was moving, I heard a voice shout: **DON'T GO.**

It sounded so surreal.

When I looked beside me, I swear this man could have literally made my skin jump from my bones after I realized he's sitting next to me. The slim gentleman was sitting right next to me! I can feel his arm against mine. It's really creepy; a strange scent emitted off him and gave me this weird vibe. That unfamiliar feeling creeped up on me further as it was growing ever so strongly that it made me feel so shy all of a sudden, making my heart skip a few beats.

For some odd reason that I can't describe...I sensed an unmistakable and powerful sensation.

I felt awkward from his quiet intensity that made the air unsettling throughout the long ride and it made me very uncomfortable. The shuttle was quickly emptying itself until he and I were the only one's left, besides the driver. Unexpectedly, he offered me his handkerchief. I stared at his weary, short bearded face, his deep brown eyes stared longingly into my own. I gave him a curt nod and took the white cloth, I wasn't thinking straight with my heart still thumping erratically, so through the window I watched the forest move ever so slowly with perseverance and patience that are akin to calm my nerves, all the while dabbing some of the wetness from my cold face. I couldn't tell if it was from the rain or cold sweat.

Before, I thought I had seen a pale man in that coat. After that, it was only a tanned and rugged middle-aged man who offered me his handkerchief... I don't even know anymore, I'm so confused.

Moreover, the bus stood still in this one stop; nobody was on and nobody was getting on the bus either, even the creepy guy who gave me his handkerchief wasn't anywhere to be seen. Wondering what was going on while hoping this wasn't the last stop, I got up from my seat to ask the bus driver... he wasn't there though. I thought to myself: well, where the hell is everybody; did the bus driver left his station to take a piss or something? Everything about the scenario - the weather, the darkness, a couple of strangers, taking the rag, and then the absence of people, this happening in the middle of nowhere - is wrong. Especially when I just used someone's - oh God, what did I do now - I cleaned my face with this guy's rag! He might've cleaned his penis with this; he might've wiped his ass with it; he might've had a serious illness or some kind of incurable disease, that's really gross...anyone would think so...but that's just it, I wasn't thinking-

"Jesus!" I cried; the power went down and I found myself shrouded by the dark and its silence.

Never have I been in a situation quite like this one, but can you imagine what I feel now? Naturally, one would be worried and scared, more than likely panic and be stunned by the unbearableness of the situation, as for I, call me suicidal but I'm more curious than most people who would just continue to ignore. Maybe I don't know any better but I dislike exhibiting my vulnerable state if and when the enemy is around. Standing here wouldn't accomplish anything either. However, my bags are involved in this too...but I still don't have a signal. The only thing in my favor is that I am very tenacious: I'll just venture on and find some help, eventually.

Luckily, when I find myself in a mess I'm unsure of how to go about, I bring a taser baton with me that I keep safely inside my shoulder bag. As I exited off the bus with my bags, I pulled out my flashlight: not that much intensity but it has a much larger hotspot, seeing more than what I'm trying to illuminate at least a hundred feet. But what's there to see besides trees, a bus and a road?

"No surprises..." I told myself, "one may never know though."

I have no qualms about walking - I can walk for miles and miles on, even now; I do it all the time and I like it - except the further I trekked on, the more uneasy I began to feel. Like an unfamiliar past.

There's that strange feeling again...

And that feeling grew even stronger like that of the rainy weather.


End file.
